Relatos de una historia desconocida
by Elanyeverywhere
Summary: ¿Cuando y como se comenzaron a ver a escondidas?, ¿Cuando comenzaron esa relación?, ¿Como superaron los obstáculos?, todo lo que hay que saber sobre la relación de Magnus y Alec.
1. El primer paso

Alexander Lightwood se debatía mentalmente, sabía que no debería estar ahí, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Había estado distraído e inquieto las últimas dos semanas.

¡Dos semanas antes de decidirse! ¿El resultado?: Se había levantado ese día, domingo por cierto, a las 6 de la mañana, tomó el metro y en una hora se encontraba parado en la entrada del loft de Magnus, con el dedo apoyado en el timbre (El cual tenia un pequeño letrerito que decía 'BANE').

Llevaba ahí por lo menos media hora simplemente porque no se atrevía a presionar el jodido botón,…y el brazo comenzaba a acalambrarse… cosa que nunca hubiese admitido ya que un cazador de sombras nunca flaquea, ni física ni mentalmente, ¡nunca!...en teoría.

El cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes oscuras y Alec estuvo tentado de bajar el brazo, dar media vuelta y volver al Instituto. Pero el destino no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil… ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensarlo?...el destino nunca estuvo a su favor.

Se sintieron pasos al otro lado de la puerta y el nephilim tuvo muchas ganas de salir corriendo o que se lo tragara la Tierra…le gustaba más la segunda opción.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un joven delgado, alto, piel levemente bronceada, cabello negro… ¿lacio?, no llevaba su típico peinado de erizo y andaba sin maquillaje.

Alec se ruborizó al notar que lo había mirado de pies a cabeza sin disimulo, y se sonrojó más todavía al notar que Magnus estaba sin camisa y solo tenia puestos unos boxers holgados, y finalmente se puso casi morado cuando se dio cuenta de que el brujo había notado su mirada intrusa y lo observaba pacientemente con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves nephilim?"- Preguntó todavía con su sonrisa burlona.- "¿Pensabas quedarte ahí hasta que se te cayera el brazo?"

-"Eh, yo… acabo de…. Hola"- Respondió Alec, carcomido por los nervios, mientras bajaba lentamente el brazo y sintiéndose el ser viviente más estúpido del planeta.

-"¿Hola?, ¿Ibas a decir que acabas de llegar?, entonces ¿Cuál de tus gemelos malvados era el que estaba parado hace media hora en mi magnifica puerta?"- Magnus seguía tomándole el pelo, solo había notado la presencia de Alec hace 5 minutos (razón por la cual no tuvo tiempo para arreglar su cabello ni maquillarse)- "O quizás tu percepción del tiempo es peor que la mía….lo cual seria raro ya que soy inmortal….¿Quizás vienes a solicitar mis servicios para arreglar ese problema?" – Siguió hablando el brujo con una leve risita.

-"Yo…yo…"- El nephilim había perdido todo el color que había obtenido con la 'conversación', además del poco color natural que tenía su piel, ya no quedaba rastro de su nerviosismo, ahora solo se veían sus ojos preocupados y sus facciones serias.

Al notarlo, Magnus se puso serio inmediatamente.

-"Pensé que quizás…podría…hablar contigo, si es que tienes tiempo claro".

-"Eh, claro, es domingo así que no tengo clientes" - Le contestó amablemente el brujo, se movió dejando un espacio para que Alec pasara.

El nephilim entró al vestíbulo del edificio lentamente, como si entrara a una trampa.

'Maldito entrenamiento de cazador', pensó el brujo, y comenzó a subir las escaleras primero, dejando que su invitado disfrutara la 'magnifica vista' de sus partes traseras.

Alec subía torpemente, ya que avanzaba mirando el suelo, en su pobre intento de no mirar a Magnus…tarea en la que fracasó terriblemente ya que no podía evitar desviar la mirada a…bueno…esa parte…que se balanceaba peligrosamente frente a su cara.

Llegaron arriba y Magnus abrió la puerta con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-"Ponte cómodo"- Dijo el brujo cuando entraron a la salita, señalando un sofá verde fosforescente.

Con otro par de chasquidos de sus dedos aparecieron 2 tazas de café en la mesita frente al sofá, además de la mágica (y desafortunada) aparición de la llamativa ropa de Magnus, colocada en sus respectivos lugares en el cuerpo del brujo.

Alec se había dejado caer en un rincón del sofá, con una pose tensa, pero no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa y confusión

-"¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes de abrir la puerta?"- Preguntó consternado el de ojos azules.

-"Eso le hubiese quitado la diversión"- Contestó sonriendo Magnus.

El más joven sonrió débilmente, pero solo por unos segundos, luego volvió a estar serio y tenso. Magnus se sentó en el sofá, pero dejó un prudente espacio entre el y el nephilim.

Permanecieron así, en silencio, mientras tomaban lentamente sus cafés.

-"Bueno, bueno… ¿piensas decirme de que querías hablar?, ¿O prefieres ir directo a la acción?" – Dijo Magnus, tratando de romper el denso ambiente que se había formado.

-"¿Acción?... no vine aquí a pel… oh… te referías a…"- Alec se sonrojó abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir el brujo (y al notar la inocencia que había mostrado con su interpretación de la pregunta).

Magnus rió suavemente, pensando en lo adorable que había sido ese pequeño Lightwood, que ya era mayor de edad pero al parecer era incapaz de captar una indirecta o simplemente notar cuando alguien bromeaba. Demasiado joven para ser tan serio.

-"Bueno… primero que todo…quería…bueno…agradecerte por salvarme, ya sabes debe haber sido difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba medio muerto…Gracias"- El cazador de ojos azules dijo todo muy rápido, tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

El brujo reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar 'estaba medio muerto'

-"No fue nada, ya sabes soy el GRAN brujo de Brooklyn".

-"Si, lo sé, por eso mismo… nunca pensé que… tendrías el tiempo para curar a un nephilim…"- Baja la mirada y murmura tan bajito que Magnus debe inclinarse hacia él para oírlo-" …como yo, no valía la pena, no lo vale."

Al oír eso último el brujo exhaló todo el aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo.

-"No digas eso, nunca lo digas… todo esto es…¿Es simplemente por que eres gay, verdad?"

-"…..Yo…"- Alec iba a intentar negarlo, pero lo pensó mejor y suspiró pesadamente, después de todo ¿No venía por eso mismo?- "Por eso y otras cosas."

-"Cariño, vas a tener que explicarte mejor, por que seré magnifico y poderoso, pero no leo mentes…bueno, podría, pero prefiero que me lo digas voluntariamente."

-"Argh, es solo que…bueno…como decirlo…siempre he tratado de hacer todo bien para complacer a mis padres…pero nunca lo logro y…el solo hecho de ser quien soy…ya es bastante malo"- Respondió pausadamente el menor, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las mangas de su chaleco.

-"Pues yo no veo nada malo en ti"

-"Soy un cazador de sombras, y soy gay, nunca he sido muy bueno en los entrenamientos y nunca…"

-"¿Nunca…?"

-"Nunca he matado un demonio"- Terminó de decir Alec, dándole vueltas a su vacía taza.

-"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?, deberías estar orgulloso de no tener ganas de ser un asesino maniático, además de que…los cazadores de sombras no solo matan demonios…también matan subterráneos" – Dijo Magnus, un poco confuso, pensando '¿Quién QUERRÍA tener ganas de matar?'

-"Son cosas distintas, los demonios son…eso, demonios, seres malvados…los subterráneos son en parte humana, solo se matan aquellos que actúan mas como demonios…pero yo…no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil como para matar un simple demonio… y la TAREA de un cazador es matar demonios"- Alexander se veía más decaído con cada palabra que pronunciaba y seguía sin levantar la vista de su taza.

-"No creo que sea por eso, yo creo que no has matado ninguno simplemente por que te preocupas más de cuidar a tus seres queridos en la batalla".

Alec suspiró y dijo – "…Lo sé, pero eso, para los de mi clase, solo es una muestra de debilidad… y una constante humillación para mi familia… otra de muchas".

-"… ¿Ellos saben…?" – El brujo dejó la pregunta en el aire, para no presionar demasiado al muchacho que, para sus antiguos ojos de gato, se veía tan vulnerable como un chiquillo de 5 años.

-"¿Qué soy gay?" – Respondió amargamente Alec – "Solo Izzy…y Clary por accidente, no es necesario que los demás sepan".

-"Creo…creo que deberías decirles, nunca sabrás que piensan en realidad si no les dices. Ahora tú dices que los avergüenzas pero realmente no lo sabes".

-"Prefiero no saberlo…"- Alec dudó un momento- "De hecho también venía a pedirte algo…"

-"No puedo hacer que dejes de ser gay, eso no tiene arreglo porque no es algo malo" – Contestó rápidamente el brujo, mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-"Entonces…"-Se aclaró la garganta, sorprendido por la veloz respuesta a la pregunta que no alcanzó a formular – "¿Podrías borrar la memoria de mi familia… y hacerles creer que nunca existí?, algo como lo que hiciste con Clary".

-"No podría aunque quisiera, y no quiero, por que tu familia está protegida con poderosas runas, además que están todos bien entrenados Y por que después de lo que pasó co Clary la Clave me prohibió, y a todos los demás brujos y brujas, volver a hacer algo así".

En ese momento se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, con el brujo contando las motas de polvos que flotaban en el aire y el cazador perdido en la interesante fibra de la alfombra.

-"… ¿Por qué te quedaste?" – Preguntó súbita pero suavemente Alec, como si estuviese auto-cuestionándose o como si realmente no quisiese una respuesta.-"…..Después de curarme quiero decir" – Añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Magnus.

-"Aah, bueno, no sé, quería asegurarme de haberte curado bien y…nunca me llamaste después de la fiesta…mmm…supongo que quería saber si todavía tenía una oportunidad".- Contestó sinceramente, con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Aquella sinceridad provocó que Alec se sonrojara como un tomate y que se demorara un poco en responder.

-"Yo…yo…esa vez…de verdad pensé, pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo…además ese día estaba con mis hermanos y el tema del mundano, así que…" – 'Genial'-pensó Alexander- 'Ahora, además de ser gay y una basura de cazador, balbuceo como bebé'- Creo que simplemente no te llamé por que no me atrevía.

-"Estas progresando con tus confesiones, aunque aun así me encanta cuando tartamudeas cariño"- Respondió el brujo con renovado buen humor.

-"…Me preguntaba… ¿Todavía QUIERES una oportunidad?".

-"Claro que sí" – Contestó sorprendido de que el menor tomara la iniciativa – "¿Que te parece si salimos uno de estos días?"

-"Está bien, te llamo".

-"No, quiero salir contigo antes de que termine el siglo" - Contestó Magnus sonriendo – "¿El martes a las 13.00 para que almorcemos juntos? .Te paso a buscar".

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír mientras decía 'Ok', lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Magnus se ensanchara, y así estuvieron un par de minutos.

-"Todo esto me parece fantástico pero no estab…"- Comenzó a hablar el brujo, pero fue interrumpido por el celular del cazador.

_Oooo,__you__touch__my__tralala.__mmmm,__my__ding__ding__dong__  
><em>_la__la__la__…__  
><em>_oooo,__you__touch__my__tralala__  
><em>_la__la__la__…__  
><em>_mmmm,__my__ding__ding__dong__  
><em>_la__la__la__…_

-"¡¿Que mierda?"- Gritó Alec mientras buscaba el celular en su pantalón – "¡ISABELLE!"- Volvió a gritar cuando encontró su celular y contestó la llamada - "¡No te rías!, ¡¿Por qué cambiaste el tono?...¡¿POR QUE ERA ABURRIDO?...¡Ya vas a ver cuan…!" – Repentinamente la cara del cazador cambió desde la absoluta furia a una fría seriedad –"¿Qué fue eso?...ajá… ¿Por qué no me avisaron?... ¿Como sabías?...llego en 20 minutos…nos vemos".

-"….Bonito tono"- Dijo Magnus, que había disfrutado todo la escena que había hecho Alec, por lo menos ahora sabía que nunca podría decirle que esa era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-"Izzy"- Gruñó Alec.

-"Debo suponer" - Comenzó otra vez el brujo – "Que esa llamada significa trabajo".

-"Sí, pero… ¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que sonara 'eso'?"- Preguntó un poco avergonzado por su curiosidad.

Magnus sonrió

-"Estaba diciendo que me parece fantástico el modo en el que se están dando las cosas, pero ¿no habías dicho que te avergonzabas de ser quien eras y que no querías ser una humillación para tu familia?"

-"Lo sé, pero … supongo que… no puedo esconderme para siempre y…froqvlapnainalcnto".- Lo último lo dijo tan bajito y tan rápido que no se le entendió nada.

-"Vaya, no sabía que todavía quedaran idiomas que no conociera" - Respondió fingidamente sorprendido el brujo.

- "Ja ja, dije que….no, mejor olvidalo".

-"¿Qué?, ¡No!, dímelo".

- "Dije que lo olvidaras, solo querías saber si seguías interesado en mi .y… de paso saber si… si…me gustabas" - Respondió el menor, susurrando las ultimas palabras.

-"¿Y de que te enteraste?" - Dijo juguetonamente el brujo.

-"¡Que tengo que ir a trabajar!"- Respondió agitadamente el cazador mientras salía corriendo hacía la salida del edificio.

-"¡Nos vemos el martes!" – Alcanzó a escuchar Magnus, antes del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-"Creo que esa es mi respuesta".


	2. El primer problema

Después de salir del departamento de Magnus se dirigió a toda prisa a encontrarse con sus hermanos. Durante todo el camino y durante la pequeña pelea con los demonios no pudo dejar de pensar en la próxima vez que vería al brujo. Casi no prestó atención al combate, lo que le costó algunas heridas con veneno que no podría curar con runas, pero al no ser graves no le importó.

De vuelta al Instituto, alrededor de medio día, se limitó a contestar con asentimientos y uno que otro 'Ahá', Isabelle ya sabía donde había estado su hermano pero no podía molestarlo delante de Jace (aunque el rubio ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando).

Sus padres estaban en Idris con Max, pero deberían volver este fin de semana, si todo salía bien. Y Hodge se había ido, justo después del ataque del Demonio Mayor.

Cada uno de los Cazadores se dirigió a su habitación a ducharse y Alec les avisó que no lo molestaran porque iba a dormir un rato. Jace e Isabelle intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada, Alec nunca dormía fuera de los horarios normales…o comía fuera de los horarios…simplemente no hacía nada que estuviese fuera de los horarios o de las reglas.

Luego de asearse, Alec se recostó en su cama pero no podía quedarse dormido, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho al brujo y preguntándose de donde había sacado el coraje para expresarse así…aun más, ¿como se había atrevido siquiera a ir a ver a Magnus?.

Y tenían una cita.

El martes.

Cita, cita, cita, _cita,_ ¿Realmente era una cita?, por mucho que lo repitiera en su mente no terminaba de convencerse. Simplemente no lo entendía, no entendía porque el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se había fijado en él.

No es que se quejara, pero el joven Cazador de Sombras siempre había tenido un bajo autoestima, siempre opacado por la extrema belleza de su hermana, el talento innato de Jace en…todo, que su hermano pequeño Max fuese más inteligente que él, su descubrimiento sobre sus propias tendencias sexuales y tantos otros detalles en los que no había vuelto a pensar desde…bueno, desde esa mañana, cuando fue a ver a Magnus.

Incapaz de dormir, decidió hacer algo productivo con su tiempo y optó por leer un libro. Mala idea. Tenía muchos libros, ya que leer era su actividad favorita, pero al ser un Cazador de Sombras solo tenía esos que describían a los demonios y subterráneos, como matarlos o torturarlos para obtener información. Inmediatamente recogió todos los ejemplares que tenía en su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde encontró un lugar para cada uno de ellos. Aún así la sensación de asco no desaparecía. ¿Cómo pudo leer esos libros tantas veces y no sentir nada?.

-"Pensé que ibas a dormir" – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Sobresaltado por la inesperada interrupción de sus pensamientos, Alec giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, casi haciéndose daño. Era Isabelle.

-"No lo lograba".

-"Eso te pasa por tener rutinas tan estrictas….¿Estas bien?, te noto un poco pálido" – Alec la miró con una ceja enmarcada – "Más de lo normal quiero decir".

-"Nada solo estoy cansado" – 'No es completamente mentira', pensó el mayor.

-"No soy 'tan' tonta hermanito" – Comenzó a decir la chica – "Sé a donde fuiste esta mañana, agradece que te cubrí con Jace, estaba haciendo muchas preguntas".

-"Grr, gracias, supongo" – Le comenzaron a sudar las manos, el joven sentía como se erizaban los vellos de sus brazos y no podía evitar morder su labio inferior hasta _casi_ hacerse daño. No quería seguir con el tema, de hecho no quería escuchar a Isabelle, ni verla o a cualquier cosa o persona que supiera sobre su 'más oscuro secreto'…. No es como que muchas personas supieran de todos modos.

-"Tranquilízate, no quiero detalles" – Le dijo su hermana, descifrando la expresión de su cara, y luego agregó alegremente – "Solo venía a decirte que vamos a almorzar, yo cocinaré".

-"Mmm, ah, lo siento no tengo hambre" – Contestó lentamente, fingiendo muy bien la repulsión que le producía la idea.

-"Oh, está bien, le diré a Jace que no vas a bajar a comer porque quedaste satisfecho con Magnus" – Le dijo la chica, con claro doble sentido y una mirada maliciosa.

-"Eres malvada…" – Alec suspiró, derrotado – "¿Y como lograste que Jace aceptara comer _tú_comida?".

- "Lo desafié, ya sabes, es tremendamente orgulloso"- Respondió simplemente, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta – "Mandaré a Iglesia a buscarte cuando esté listo" – Y salió de la habitación.

Se demoró unos minutos en notar que estaba solo, al reaccionar se echó sobre el sofá, limitándose a mirar el techo. 'No tengo escapatoria', realmente no quería comer…lo que sea que iba a preparar su hermana, pero suponía que valía la pena por haberse juntado con Magnus, y valía la pena porque sabía que por esa visita había obtenido otra cosa: Una _cita._

'Ahora me comporto como esas hormonales chicas mundanas'. Simplemente tendría que inventar una buena excusa para su ausencia el martes y así no podría ser chantajeado por Isabelle.

Después de una hora de estado vegetal, que a Alec le pareció muy poco, Iglesia entró a la biblioteca, llamando su atención con suaves maullidos.

-"¿Ya es la hora?"

-"Miau"

-"¿Piensas que no voy a sobrevivir, verdad?"

-"Miau miau"

-"Ya veo, te dio pescado, eres un gato fácil de sobornar"

Sintiéndose ridículo por hablar con el gato, el Cazador de Sombras se levantó rápidamente, causando un leve mareo y caminó a un paso veloz hacia la cocina. 'Mejor terminar con esto rápido'. El camino se le hizo más corto, más frió y mas oscuro.

Cuando llegó sintió un fuerte olor a quemado, entre dulce y ácido. Se le revolvió el estomago. Entró valientemente a la cocina.

-"¡Alec!, siéntate ya está servido" – Le dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa atan grande y sincera, que el nephilim se sintió mal por pensar mal de su comida.

-"Ya… - Miró a su alrededor – "¿Dónde está Jace?".

La sonrisa de su hermana desapareció en un instante, y su mirada reflejó tristeza y desilusión. Alec se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber preguntado, pero antes de que pudiese disculparse o cambiar de tema su hermana habló.

-"Dijo algo de que Clary lo había llamado y que no se estaba rindiendo, solo estaba 'aplazando el desafío'" – Isabelle se sentó y su hermano la imitó – "Yo solo quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos, como familia…matar demonios no cuenta".

-"Ya será para la próxima vez, por lo menos estamos nosotros dos".

La chica se limitó a asentir y comenzó a comer de su plato. Alec observó el suyo. ¿Qué era _eso?_ 'Por el Ángel' pensó 'Voy a morir'.

Aún así _ingirió_(evitó mascar y saborear más de lo necesario) toda la 'comida' y se las arregló para mantener una conversación decente con su hermana, la cual fue en su mayoría sobre unos chicos que había conocido y _bla__bla._ Aún así el joven agradeció silenciosamente el hecho de que no se tocara el tema de Magnus, porque sabía que Izzy se moría de curiosidad.

Al terminar cada uno lavó sus cosas, Isabelle le informó que saldría con un 'amigo' y Alec no tuvo más remedio que volver a su cuarto. Él no tenía 'amigos', bueno…quizás uno. Un poco más animado con ese último pensamiento, el muchacho se tendió en la cama, sobre las mantas y se quedó dormido instantáneamente, con una leve sonrisa.

Se despertó con un fuerte retortijón en el estómago, confundido miró la hora en su celular, alarmándose al ver que eran las 3 de la tarde. '¿Qué diablos?' pensó todavía adormilado el joven Cazador. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiéndose mareado, co la cabeza pesada y el cuerpo adormecido.

Con todas sus fuerzas se duchó, se vistió y se lavó los dientes, se dirigió a la cocina pensando que quizás le estaba afectando la cantidad de horas que llevaba sin comer.

El esfuerzo para llegar lo hizo sudar exageradamente y se dio cuenta, tardíamente, que el olor a comida le daba nauseas. Vació lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago a sus pies.

Se tambaleó, y apoyó todo su peso en el marco de la puerta. Después todo se volvió negro.

Se oían murmullos, pisadas, sollozos. 'Demasiado ruido' pensó, y luego '¿Dónde estoy?'. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pestañeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Todos los ruidos cesaron.

-"Alec…lo siento, no fue mi intención, ¡Lo juro!" – Isabelle estaba al lado de su cama sollozando levemente.

-"Fuera, todos fuera, necesita descansar, yo le explicaré" – Alec no alcanzó a reconocer la voz, pero todos salieron de la sala dándole una mirada preocupada. No lo había notado pero ahí habían estado todos: Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon… y Magnus, quien era el único de pie, a cierta distancia de él.

-"¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?" - Le dolía la garganta al hablar y su voz salió ronca.

-"Estas en la enfermería, te encontraron desmayado en la cocina, rodeado de vomito" – Respondió el brujo tranquilamente.

-"¿Cómo pasó eso?".

-"La 'comida' de tu hermana, querido".

-"¿Cómo…?" – Realmente no se imaginaba a su hermana intentando envenenarlo.

-"No fue intencional, aparentemente… tomó los 'ingredientes' equivocados."

-"Ah"

Silencio. Silencio. No era incomodo, solo que el Cazador de Sombras no podía pensar claramente todavía, pero cuando su mente volvió a la vida se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – Le preguntó a Magnus, con una mirada confundida.

-"¿Te molesta?" - Le respondió el brujo, con una ceja alzada y una clara mirada herida.

-"No, no…solo que… ¿tu me curaste?, ¿Por qué no usaron runas?".

-"Te curé, las runas no podían hacer nada, no contra ese veneno."

-"Oh, gracias, se esta haciendo costumbre que me salves la vida" – Le dijo co una sonrisa un poco dolida, no podía evitar preocuparse porque el otro pensara que era débil o algún tipo de damisela en peligro.

-"No es tú culpa, aunque deberían haberle dicho a Isabelle que no se dedicara a la cocina".

El nephilim se incorporó un poco más y observó al brujo.

-"¿Qué hora es?" – Debería retomar sus obligaciones, entrenar un poco y quizás salir a cazar.

-"Son las dos, con treinta y cuatro minutos P.M., quizás deberías comer algo".

-"Las dos… ¿estuve inconsciente un día entero? – Preguntó atónito el menor.

-"No es que me guste la idea, lo que pasa es tus hermanos son unos testarudos y solo me llamaron cuando sus brillantes mentes dedujeron que sus 'antídotos' no tenían ningún efecto" – Le respondió Magnus con un tono ¿enfadado?, ¿irritado?.

Silencio. Alec recorría la habitación con la mirada, evitando al brujo. Magnus lo observó disimuladamente y con un encogimiento de hombros chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente apareció una mesa al lado de la cama del Cazador, con múltiples platos de comida, desde ensaladas y sopas hasta galletas y té.

-"Te dije que deberías comer algo, sino quieres volver a desmayarte, dulzura" – Le dijo al joven, ante la mirada desconcertada de este.

-"¿Pagaste por esto?" – Le contestó nerviosamente.

-"Mmm, podríamos decir que se lo pagué al universo… ya me las arreglare con mi 'karma' después".

Alec no pudo evitar reír suavemente, casi sin hacer ningún sonido, pero aun así hizo sonreír al otro. Definitivamente era mucho más hermoso cuando no estaba tan serio.

-"¿Qué quieres comer primero?"

-"Una ensalada está bien"

-"…Para _empezar_ está bien"

-"No tengo tanta hambre" – Alec respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio en le mundo.

-"¿Eres anoréxico?" – Dijo Magnus en broma

-"¿Qué?, no claro que no, no tendría fuerzas para cazar o entrenar" – Ahora miraba la mayor como si estuviese loco.

-"Siempre tan práctico… ¡Ok! Entonces yo elegiré el menú de su majestad" – Dijo esto último con un exagerado tono de 'sirviente'.

Al final, Magnus logró que Alec probara un poco de cada plato, postre y tipos de té. El menor estaba cabeceando, totalmente exhausto.

-"¿Esto estropeó nuestra…nuestros planos del martes?" – Alcanzó a murmurar mientras se le cerraban los parpados.

-"Claro que no, esto solo fue…un adelanto forzado".

-"¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?" – Estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas para avergonzarse de las palabras que salían de su boca… o para darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-"Oh ya vas a ver cariño, ya vas a ver." – Murmuró felizmente mientras tapaba con la sábana al, ahora dormido, Cazador de Sombras.

Le acarició la mejilla y sin atreverse a hacer más, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo antes de salir dirigió su mirada nuevamente al joven dormido y murmuró suavemente "Sueña conmigo hermosura".


	3. La primera cita

Alec despertó sobresaltado, cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor. 'Pesadilla', pensó con mal humor. Una tenue luz se filtraba por las cortinas de la enfermería, lo que provocó que, instintivamente, mirara la hora en la pantalla de su celular. 6:15 AM, 'Bien, no es tan tarde, todavía alcanzo a hacer mi rutina'. Totalmente irritado por haber dormido más de lo normal (!), se levantó, ordenó la camilla y se dirigió a su habitación, donde tomó una ducha y se vistió con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, definitivamente había sido un buen día, sin contar que lo habían envenenado y que se había quedado dormido mientras estaba con Magnus. Su humor mejoró drásticamente, haciéndolo sonreír bobamente mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento. Obviamente nunca admitiría la razón de su buen humor. A nadie.

Luego de gastar toda la mañana entrenando fue a su habitación a bañarse y cambiar sus ropas por un jeans negro y un chaleco, también negro y demasiado grande para él. Pensó en de desayunar, ya que no había comido nada desde que estuvo con Magnus, pero ya había pasado la hora normal para eso y era mejor esperar hasta el almuerzo.

Alexander se quedó totalmente petrificado ante sus pensamientos y lentamente sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, abrió el calendario y se encontró con la alarmante fecha: Martes X de X, 12:30.

-"Mierda, mierda, _mierda_" - Murmuraba cada vez más alarmado, no tenía idea de que hacer, toda su ropa era igual así que no importaba, pero nunca había tenido una cita y no sabia si es que había algún tipo de 'protocolo'. Podría preguntarle a su hermana, pero no quería decirle que iba a salir con Magnus. O podría preguntarle a Jace, eso sería un consejo más masculino… pero él si haría _muchas_ preguntas.

Decidiendo valerse de su propia experiencia (ninguna), fue al baño nuevamente y se lavó los dientes por milésima vez y se contemplo en el espejo, quedando atónito al instante. '¿Qué me pasó?', y luego recordando el día anterior pensó irritado 'Maldita sea Izzy', nunca antes se había preocupado de su aspecto, y así lo demostraba con sus ropas y su cabello, nunca le habían importado las cicatrices de batallas o las marcas que dejaban las runas, pero esto… quedar así por _comer_ algo era estúpido.

Tenía ojeras que lo hacían ver como un mapache, un chichón (que no se veía mucho, pero dolía como el diablo) y tenía los labios secos y agrietados. Al parecer Magnus se había concentrado en sacar el veneno de su organismo y Alec se preguntó si esa tarea lo había dejado sin energía para curar los otros detalles, 'Pero convocó comida' … quizás había sido un esfuerzo adicional. Ya le preguntaría más tarde, aunque lo cierto es que no se atrevía a verlo con ese aspecto. 'Oh, no, no te comportes como una niña'.

Miró la hora nuevamente y se encontró con que solo habían pasado 5 minutos, todavía faltaban 25 (si es que el brujo era puntual, cosa de la que dudaba seriamente), y ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Se dedicó a dar vueltas por su habitación, ordenando las pocas cosas que estaban a la vista (y que _ya estaban_ perfectamente ordenadas y limpias), humedeciéndose los labios y estirando el borde de su chaleco. Solo habían pasado 5 minutos más.

Totalmente desesperado comenzó a buscar a algún otro ser viviente en el Instituto, para charlar o quizás solo por que la búsqueda era una distracción. Lo único que encontró fue una nota en la cocina que decía: "Nos fuimos a cazar basura con Clary, quizás aprenda algo. No quisimos molestarte. Besos, Izzy" y un poco más abajo, con una letra que denotaba prisa se leía: "No quiso molestarte porque se siente culpable, no por que sea una buena persona, Atte. Jace Malhumorado".

La nota le hizo gracia, y por un momento se olvidó de su cita, de la hora y de su falta de experiencia. Por lo menos nadie notaría que salía del Instituto, pero quizás ellos ya estarían de vuelta cuando él llegara. 'Aunque nunca salen a cazar tan temprano' Pensó Alec asombrado con la suerte que tenía.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico nuevamente cuando sintió la alarma del Instituto que indicaba que alguien pedía entrada, y sabiendo que solo había una visita programada, Alec prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió rápidamente. Al otro lado se encontró con el brujo balanceándose en sus pies, mirando a ambas direcciones; acciones que detuvo inmediatamente al ver al cazador de sombras.

-"Hola, no pensé que saldrías tan rápido. ¿Impaciente?"- Fue lo primero que le dijo con su sonrisa gatuna.

-"Er, nervioso en realidad… ¿Adónde vamos?- Ya había salido de la Iglesia y estaba caminando en la vereda con Magnus.

-"Es una sorpresa, por supuesto."

-"No me gustan las sorpresas, me hacen sentir… poco preparado"

-"Esto no es una batalla. Es una cita, no tienes que estar preparado para nada, solo tienes que disfrutar"- Magnus se sentía bien enseñándole cosas nuevas a Alexander, cosas que el joven de ojos azules nunca se había atrevido a experimentar por miedo al rechazo.

Siguieron caminando, hablando de temas ligeros, las fiestas de Magnus, los entrenamientos de Alec, etc; hasta que el brujo se detuvo frente a un edificio que se notaba abandonado, y tenía todas sus ventanas selladas. Magnus subió los cuatro escalones hasta la puerta del edificio (con el ojiazul siguiéndolo), y con sus nudillos golpeó suavemente la puerta tres veces, pausó por un segundo y luego golpeo dos veces más.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que nada ocurrió. Alec iba a abrir la boca para preguntar que era lo que tenía que pasar cuando se sintió el sonido de varias cerraduras abriéndose, en ese momento la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y una voz se escuchó.

-"León"- Dijo una voz femenina desde el interior del edificio.

-"Serpiente"- Contestó Magnus con una sonrisa entretenida en su cara.

Ahí la puerta se abrió completamente, revelando una penetrante oscuridad, el mago entro con un paso decidido mientras el cazador lo seguía cautelosamente. Al entrar ambos la puerta se cerró rápida pero suavemente, pero Alec no tuvo tiempo para alarmarse, ya que al mismo tiempo que sonaba el click de la puerta al cerrarse se encendieron todas las luces de la habitación, revelando una entrada gigantesca, elegante, con pisos de mármol y muebles de madera blanca. Las luces provenían de candelabros en el techo.

-"La fachada es de un edificio, pero en realidad es una de las mansiones más grandes del mundo. Le pertenece a una amiga, que es quien nos recibió con su hermosa voz cuando llegamos, pero no creo que quiera mostrarse hoy. Seguramente ya está encerrada en su habitación"- Explico el mago mientras avanzaban por un pasillo.

Mientras más avanzaban, más se notaban las inmensas proporciones de la mansión, exquisitamente decorada con los más finos muebles y piezas de arte,

-"Es hermosa… ¿pero que hacemos acá?"- Preguntó lleno de curiosidad el joven nefilim, que observaba cada detalle de las habitaciones que pasaban.

-"Bueno, aunque obviamente el interior es hermoso, hoy vamos a usar el _pequeño _jardín de nuestra anfitriona. Además tuvo la cortesía de dejarnos a un par de sus sirvientes por si necesitábamos algo extras"- Magnus explicaba con toda la pomposidad que suelen tener los anfitriones en fiestas elegantes, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando dijo "pequeño jardín"

-"¿Y que vamos a hacer en el jardín?"

-"Un picnic por supuesto"

-"¿En serio?, nunca he hecho uno"

-"¿Nunca?, ¿Ni de pequeño?" – Magnus cada vez se asombrada mas con el nefilim, era como si hubiese vivido en una burbuja durante toda su vida.

-"No, nunca salíamos del Instituto cuando éramos pequeños, y ahora que somos más grandes solo salgo para cazar…. ¿Qué tan grande es esta mansión?"

Ya habían caminado unos cinco minutos y todavía no llegaban la patio. Aunque si las habitaciones se veían cada vez menos formales y empezaban a verse más casuales, cálidas y familiares, aunque son perder la elegancia y calidad.

-"Es gigante, pero ya falta poco, es esa puerta de ahí. Creo que voy a tener que hacerte vivir todas esas experiencias que un niño normal debería tener y que tú no tuviste. Incluso podríamos incluir a tus hermanos alguna vez" – Diciendo esto último justo cuando abría la puerta que daba al patio, evitaba que Alec contestara, ya que sabía que este se tensaría al mencionar a sus hermanos, más aún en el contexto de estar todos juntos.

Al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, el cazador se quedó pasmado, solo su entrenamiento evitó que quedara con la boca abierta, y cualquier pensamiento sobre contestar lo último que había dicho el brujo voló fuera su mente.

El "pequeño" jardín, era lo que parecía miles de hectáreas de pasto pulcramente cuidado, arboles de diversos tipos debidamente podados, todo en hermoso equilibrio. El lugar era tan grande que no se podían ver muros que delimitaran la propiedad.

-"El lugar en si está cubierto por el glamour más poderoso que se ha conocido, lamentablemente no lo hice yo, pero solo cuatro personas conocen este lugar, bueno, ahora cinco contándote a ti. El lugar no se puede ver desde fuera, incluyendo desde el cielo, la mayoría del lugar coexiste en otra dimensión, por eso hay hogares en este mismo lugar, que nosotros no podemos ver. Esta dimensión y el poderoso glamour fue creado por nuestra querida anfitriona… por cierto, si la ves no le digas que la llamo así, no le gusta." - Magnus explicaba mientras guiaba el camino hacia una gran manta con un canasto ubicados justo a la sombra de un árbol que dejaba pasara algunos rayos de luz.

-"Esto es… demasiado, ¿cómo logró todo esto tu amiga?".

-"De hecho yo solo conozco algunas partes de esa historia, algún día ella te la podrá contar, si la pillas de buen humor, pero hoy es nuestra cita, para que nos conozcamos mejor y todo eso" – El brujo contestó de buen humor mientras se acomodaban en la manta.

Cuando ambos estaban sentados los objetos dentro del canasto comenzaron a salir solos, acomodándose sobre la manta para cada uno de ellos, copas, servicios, vajilla, una botella de vino se servía sola, sin que las copas se balancearan y la comida se servía por separado, ensalada, plato de fondo, distintos postres, etc.

-"Al parecer, si sigo saliendo contigo tendré que entrenar más, o terminare siendo un obseso mórbido"- Alec sonreía al ver todo, el lugar transmitía una sensación de paz inigualable, todo era tan surreal, casi perfecto.

-"Seguramente seguirías viéndote igual de hermoso, pero supongo que no debe ser muy cómodo para un cazador de sombras" – El brujo estaba feliz, se había imaginado que el lugar haría que el más joven se relajara por primera vez, que se olvidara del resto del mundo. Acá todo se trataba de su cita.

Desde ese punto, todo transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras comían no hablaron mucho, se reían de vez en cuando sobre algunos comentarios, o cuando el tenedor de Alec insistía en seguir alimentándolo cuando este dijo que ya había comido suficiente.

-"¡Te lo dije!, seré obes…argh"- El cazador no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que el tenedor había encontrado el camino hacia su boca.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, y sin poder detenerse, empezaron a rodar sobre la manta, aguantando las lágrimas de risa. Al detenerse, se encontraban lado a lado, mirando el comienzo del atardecer, con sus brazos tocándose.

-"Creo que esta es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida"- Dijo Magnus suavemente, casi susurrando.

Alec se quedó sin aliento y se formó un nudo en su garganta, formado por la emoción que le provocó esa simple afirmación.

-"Has tenido una vida muy larga Magnus"- Fue lo único que pudo contestar.

-"Exacto… solo le falta una cosa a esta cita para que sea perfecta"

Alec se giró para mirar al brujo y preguntar qué era lo que faltaba, pero antes de abrir la boca los labios de Magnus tocaron los del cazador, lo que comenzó con un tierno y romántico beso.

-"Perfecto"- Magnus no se había sentido así en toda su vida, y él había creído estar enamorado otras veces, pero nada se comparaba con esto.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, y solo se levantaron para irse cuando comenzaron a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

Al entrar a la mansión el brujo tomó la mano de Alec, vacilantemente, inseguro si sería demasiado atrevido para el cazador, pero este lo sorprendió al darle un leve apretón y sujetándole la mano devuelta suavemente. Así anduvieron todo el camino de vuelta hasta el Instituto.

-"Gracias" - Le dijo al ojiazul al llegar a las puertas del Instituto.

-"¿Por qué?" - Le pregunto curiosamente el brujo.

-"Por darme uno de los mejores días de mi vida, y por hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo"- Contestó rápidamente, le dio un beso rápido al brujo y desapareció al interior de la iglesia.

Alec fue directamente a su habitación para evitar encontrarse con alguien que le hiciera preguntas.

Magnus decidió caminar hasta su loft para revivir ese día en su mente.

Y ninguno dejó de sonreír, incluso luego de caer dormidos.


	4. La primera revelación

*Gracias por el apoyo de los todos los lectores

Por favor dejar reviews/comentarios o mandar PM para saber que les gusta y seguir la historia :D . Gracias a todos

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

_Macklemore (feat. Ryan Lewis and Mary Lambert)_

Habían pasado dos meses desde su primera cita con Magnus, y después de esa había habido otras, más cortas y simples, pero todas contenían la misma emoción y lo hacían sentir lleno de paz.

Sus padres ya habían vuelto de Idris, pero Alec se empeñaba en evitarlos, al igual que a sus hermanos ya que no quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran preguntas sobre su cambio de actitud. Excepto a Max. Por alguna razón se sentía más tranquilo con él, y pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo a su lado. Max no le había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre esta nueva rutina. Hasta ahora.

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta hermano?"- El menor parecía inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-"Claro"- Alec tenía una idea de lo que su hermano le iba a preguntar, pero por alguna razón no se sentía nervioso o preocupado, o asustado, que era lo que había pensado que iba a sentir todos estos años, si esta situación ocurría alguna vez.

-"¿Eras infeliz?, antes de que mamá y papá nos fuéramos a Idris hace un par de meses me refiero" – Su cara infantil no reflejaba nada más que honesta curiosidad.

-"No, no creo que haya sido infeliz, simplemente… no completamente feliz."- El ojiazul le contestó con absoluta sinceridad, si no podía ser sincero con su hermano pequeño, nunca iba avanzar.

-"¿Y qué cambió?, ¿Qué hizo que ahora seas completamente feliz?" – Max lo miraba con sus ojos negros intensos, llenos de expectación por la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

-"Conocí a alguien"- Le respondió este con una sonrisa.

-"¿Te enamoraste?"- Preguntó lleno de emoción el pequeño, terminando en una nota un poco más aguda, recordándole a ambos que todavía era un niño pequeño.

Alec lo pensó unos momentos, con el brujo no habían llego a una etapa para hablar de amor, o por lo menos no lo habían discutido. Pero el cazador estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos.

-"Sí"- Respondió con una gran sonrisa – "Creo que me enamoré"

-"¿Es bonita?, ¿es inteligente? ¿es una cazadora de sombras?" – Max hacía preguntas una tras otras con una gran sonrisa, hasta que notó que la sonrisa de su hermano desaparecía rápidamente – "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Es muy fea? – Preguntó con una cara de gran preocupación.

Eso hizo que Alexander se relajara y soltara una carcajada, ante la inocencia de su hermano. Y tomó una decisión.

-"No es eso. Es que… no es "ella", es un "él". Y es hermoso, aunque no es un cazador de sombras. Es un brujo"- Le respondió con una tímida sonrisa esperando por la reacción de su hermano.

-"Guau. ¿Y él te ama?"- Preguntó el menor, inconsciente de los miedos que tenía su hermano sobre este tema.

-"No lo sé, nunca me lo ha dicho, y yo nunca le dicho tampoco" – Alec estaba pasmado ante la inmediata aceptación de su hermano, y no estaba seguro de este entendiera en realidad – "¿No te molesta, Max?, ¿Qué yo esté con un hombre, en el sentido en el que están mamá y papá?" – Preguntó cautelosamente.

-"¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?. Tú dijiste que lo amas, y papá siempre dice que uno no puede elegir a quien ama, uno no elige a su familia y no decide enamorarse. ¿Nunca te lo ha dicho?".

-"No, nunca lo ha hecho… quizás debería hablar con él"- Respondió pensativamente.

Max, intuyendo que la mente de su hermano ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, siguió leyendo su libro, totalmente ajeno al fuerte debate que tenía lugar en el cerebro de su querido hermano mayor.

Alec realmente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debería conversar el tema con su padre primero, guiándose por las palabras de Max, o enfrentar a sus padres al mismo tiempo, arriesgándose a una doble explosión en su cara.

Luego de pensarlo y re-pensarlo, y darse cuenta de que en algún momento Max se había ido, llego a una compleja y difícil solución. Decidir con una moneda. Cara sería hablar con su padre primero y sello sería enfrentarlos a los dos juntos en la cena de esta noche (a las que él no iba desde que llegaron sus padres a Idris en su intento de evitar a todos).

Así que, satisfecho con su solución, y tremendamente nervioso, sacó una de las monedas mundanas que tenía en su bolsillo, la observó como si esta contuviera todas las respuestas del universos y sin más demora la lanzó al aire esperando con su mano extendida a que esta cayera.

Cuando sintió el frio metal devuelta en su mano, el cazador miró el resultado que le echaba el destino, tragó saliva y se armó de valor para lo que le esperaba.

Alexander Lightwood tuvo una gran sensación de deja vu cuando se encontró delante de la puerta del pequeño estudio que su padre tenía dentro del Instituto, con su brazo extendido apunto de golpear dicho objeto. El coraje que había adquirido luego de la charla con Max se estaba escondiendo en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse, o que le pasara lo mismo que cuando estuvo en el loft de Magnus, golpeó la puerta dos veces, y esperó.

-"Esta abierto"- Contestó casi inmediatamente la profunda voz de su padre.

Inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, Alec entró a la habitación suavemente iluminada por una lamparita de mesa. No había ventanas ahí.

-"Alexander"- Exclamó, sorprendido de ver a su hijo mayor buscándolo voluntariamente, cuando había estado ignorando a toda la familia desde que volvieron.

-"Papá" – Respondió el menor, sonrojándose, repentinamente avergonzado por haber estado ignorando a su familia, sabiendo que como un cazador de sombras nunca puedes dar por seguro que los volverás a ver el día siguiente – "Lo siento".

La mirada de su padre se suavizó.

-"No te preocupes, ¿supongo que estas acá para explicarme que ha estado perturbando tu mente?"

Alec hesitó, desvió la mirada, mordió su labio inferior. Al final solo se quedó parado cerca de la entrada, por si tenía que correr de ahí, abrazándose a sí mismo. Todos estos gestos no pasaron inadvertidos por su padre, quien no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, al ver a su hijo, normalmente el más imperturbable, tan nervioso.

-"Padre, yo…yo, creo que…" - Carcomido por los nervios, Alec bajó su mirada, mientras jugueteaba con los hilos de las mangas de su raído chaleco. Estaba avergonzado de no poder confesarle a todo a su padre. Este último, sintiendo lastima por su hijo, decidió darle una mano.

-"¿Te has enamorado verdad?...No me mires tan sorprendido, después de todo soy tu padre, y aunque nos has estado evitando, te he sorprendido un par de veces sonriendo como un, bueno, como un idiota… enamorado, eso es." – El mayor, notando que su hijo aun lucía un poco preocupado, preguntó – "¿Qué es?, ¿No es una nefilim como nosotros?, ¿No es muy bonita?...¡Oh, por el Ángel!, ¿Es muy fea?"

Alexander no pudo evitarlo y soltó un par de carcajadas

-"¿Sabes que Max me preguntó exactamente las mismas cosas?" – Luego toda expresión de diversión dejó su rostro. – "Hay muchas cosas erróneas en tus preguntas."

Su padre esperó pacientemente a que su hijo ordenara sus ideas.

-"Primero, no, no es fea, es una de las criaturas más hermosas que existen"

Su padre se limitó a levantar las cejas sugestivamente.

-"¡Papá!...¡Por el Ángel, no me mires así!... no hemos hecho nada" – Alec se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, y tuvo que darse algunos minutos para sacar todas esas imágenes sugerentes que tenía de Magnus gracias a su padre.

-"Y…no, no es nefilim. Y…deja de mirarme así, papá, no es una mujer. Es un hombre. Un brujo para ser exactos"- La voz del menor se hizo un poco más aguda al final de la frase, pero al darse cuenta de que ya había dicho o que tenía que decir, se quedó completamente callado y paralizado, esperando la reacción de su padre.

Su padre se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con la expresión en blanco, seguramente preguntándose si era una broma de su hijo.

-"Ok… ok, está bien. Pero debo decir no veía eso venir" – Respondió el mayor todavía digiriendo las noticias. Luego de un par de tensos minutos que pasaron en absoluto silencio volvió a dirigirse a su hijo mayor – "Quiero conocerlo, debe ser realmente importante para ti para decidirte, **recién, por cierto,** a decirme que eras gay"

-"¿De verdad estas bien con esto?, mamá siempre insistía en que nos casáramos para tener miles de hijos nefilim para no extinguirnos" – Le preguntó en menor con una notable nota de amargura.

-"A mí no me importa, eso ya debes saberlo si estuviste hablando con Max, eres mi hijo y voy a amarte pase lo que pase. Tu madre, por otro lado… puede que tenga algunos problemas para aceptarlo. Tú madre es… totalmente impredecible" – Respondió Robert con una mirada pensativa. De repente su mirada cambió y miró directamente a los ojos azules de Alec –"No me has dicho quién es. ¿Qué tipo de brujo es?".

-"Debes conocerlo. Creo que ha hecho trabajos para los nefilim cada cierto tiempo. Es Magnus Bane" – Dijo el menor sin poder sonrojarse un poco mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisita.

Su padre estaba sorprendido, por decir lo menos, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de su hijo.

-"¿El gran brujo?, bueno, por último no tengo que preocuparme que te pase algo cuando estés con él, ya tengo suficiente al verlos salir a cazar casi todos los días".

-"Papá, no soy una damisela en peligro"- Dijo Alec mirando irritadamente a su padre.

Ante esto, el mayor solo soltó un par de roncas carcajadas.

-"No, supongo que no lo eres. Creo que ni siquiera Izzy es una, supongo que simplemente es imposible dejar de pensar en tus hijos como los niños pequeños que alguna vez fueron, desearía que Max se quedara en esta edad para siempre y nunca tuviese que enfrentarse a las maldades de este mundo". – Suspirando, Robert se levantó de su asiento y se avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el menor, y sin dudarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

Alexander estaba sorprendido, su padre nunca había sido muy bueno expresando su cariño a sus hijos, pero aún así no dudo en devolverle el abrazo con la misma firmeza.

-"Diga lo que diga tú madre, ambos te amamos, puede que le cueste asimilar la noticia, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero tienes que saber que ella siempre entra en razón" – Le susurró en el oído al menor. Se separaron y Alec miró a los ojos a su padre.

-"¿Qué estas intentando decirme?" – Le preguntó con tono de sospecha, inseguro de lo que le estaba insinuando su padre.

-"Que es muy probable que tu madre pierda el control al comienzo, que quizás deberías tomar algunas de tus cosas… y prepararte para pasar algunos días en otra parte".- Le respondió nerviosamente.

-"¿Crees que me echara a la calle?" – Cuestiono incrédulo el menor

-"Es una posibilidad bastante grande, hasta que lo piense mejor y te busque para que vuelvas. Te daré dinero para que te quedes en algún hotel o algo y sobrevivas por unos días. No te preocupes, yo hablare con ella después, pero tú tienes que decirle primero sobre Magnus".

Alec asintió y salió de la habitación pensativamente para buscar a su madre, esperando no encontrarla en la sala de armas. La encontró en la sala de estar, leyendo un libro.

El moreno estuvo parado en el mismo lugar por varios minutos hasta que se armó de valor y carraspeó suavemente. Su madre sorprendida levanto la vista.

-"Alexander, ya saliste de tú autoexilio al parecer" – Le dijo con seriedad. – "¿Me estabas buscando?".

-"Si" – Nervioso al escuchar el tono de su madre – "Yo… tengo algo que decirte madre"

Continuara


	5. El primer ¿que?

*Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia

Por favor dejar reviews/comentarios para saber si les gusta o no, sugerencias, etc

*Dejen en sus comentarios si les gustaría un tema específico en otro capítulo (NO algo que quieren que pase, solo un tema o cosas así, y nada sexual, porque no sé cómo escribir esas cosas jajaja oooo si debería dejarlo hasta acá)

Gracias por su apoyo

*Hay un dibujo de como me imaginaba el parque, que no era mio pero arregle un poquito. No lo podía poner acá, y tampoco me dejaba poner el link... e igualmente no se puede copiar y pegar. pero esta en mi tumblr (Holanoseqeponer)

Espero que disfruten este capítulo!

La reacción de su madre había sido como su padre había insinuado que iba a ser. Quizás incluso peor. Ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación. Solo alcanzó a decir: "Madre, estoy en una relación. Con un hombre. Soy gay". Y el infierno se desató. Su madre no tardó más de tres segundos en comenzar a gritarle varios insultos bastante crueles.

-"¡Vete de mi hogar, eres una aberración, una desgracia para esta familia!" – Le gritaba su madre enfurecida al ver que todos los insultos que le gritaba a su hijo no tenían efecto en este, mientras le lanzaba lo que estuviese al alcance de su mano.

Alexander, que como todo buen cazador de sombras tenía preparada una mochila con cosas para un par de días en caso de alguna misión más prolongada , fue lo más rápido que pudo al armario de la entrada donde estaban las mochilas de cada uno, sacó la suya y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-"¡Y no te atrevas a volver nunca más! ¡Para mi estas muerto!" – Alcanzó a escuchar antes de salir finalmente del Instituto.

Pensando sobre lo ocurrido se encontraba Alec, sentado en una banca de un desolado parque, al otro lado de la ciudad. Acababa de ponerse un glamour para que, en el extraño caso de que algún mundano fuese a ese decrépito parque, no lo vería ni se acercaría. Estaba tan mal mantenido que solo había esa banca, no había pasto, los arboles no tenían hojas y los juegos para niños estaban desmantelados.

Entre el caos, el joven cazador de sombras no había dejado que lo afectaran las palabras de su madre. O por lo menos no había dejado que se notara que le afectaba.

Pero sí que le habían afectado, todas esos insultos él se los había dicho a sí mismo en más de una ocasión, e incluso había llegado a pensar que era mejor para su familia si el moría en combate sin que nadie supiera su secreto, pero aunque siempre había imaginado que sus padres lo rechazarían, ahora se daba cuenta que la realidad había sido mucho más cruel de lo que él nunca hubiese imaginado. Escuchar a su madre decir todas esas cosas era mil veces peor que decírselas a él mismo.

_Vergüenza_

_Desgracia_

_Aberración_

_Monstruo_

_Enfermo_

_Inútil_

_Asqueroso_

_Maricón. _Ese último había sido un golpe bajo.

Dolía, le dolía mucho lo que su madre había hecho. El dolor era casi físico, sentía el corazón y los pulmones contraídos, el joven cazador de sombras tenía la impresión que si respiraba un poco más hondo su corazón se relajaría y dejaría fluir todo su dolor. Él no podía dejar que eso pasara, porque si ocurría, no podría retener las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento.

Y los cazadores de sombras no lloran por que han sido heridos.

El paisaje y el cielo le hacían compañía a su humor, a esa hora del día ya debería estar atardeciendo, dejando el cielo rojizo, sin embargo el cielo estaba completamente gris y la única señal del paso del tiempo era que se oscurecía cada vez más.

Su padre le había dicho que pasara algunos días en un hotel, y Alec sabía que eso sería lo más sensato, pero no conseguía reunir las fuerzas suficientes ni las ganas para levantarse. Y ahora pensándolo mejor, suponía que deberían haber establecido un lugar exacto.

El farol que estaba junto a su banca se encendió y su luz parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

El chico de ojos azules no podía dejar de pensar en su día, había empezado bien con la aceptación de su hermano pequeño y luego la su padre, que lo había sorprendido ya que lo en sus más atrevidos sueños sus padres habían mostrado una fría tolerancia en el tema. Aunque entre el apoyo de su padre y el odio de su madre… no sabría decir que era peor.

Él solo esperaba que los gritos no hubiesen llegado a las habitaciones de Jace e Isabelle y que su hermano pequeño no haya estado demasiado cerca como para escuchar, no podría ser bueno que un niño tan pequeño e inocente escuchara a su madre comportarse así. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tal y como era Max, capaz que se sintiera culpable por animarlo a revelar su secreto.

El cazador le rogó al Ángel en silencio que su hermano pequeño no hubiese escuchado nada.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y la temperatura del ambiente había bajado drásticamente, una fría corriente de aire se coló entre los pequeños agujeros en el desteñido polerón del ojiazul, lo que hizo que este subiera las piernas a la banca para poder abrazar sus propias rodillas y no perder todo su calor corporal.

Luego de unos minutos o unas horas, no podía estar seguro, el pelinegro cayó en un inquieto sueño superficial al tener todavía su cerebro dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos del día.

Tuvo cortos e incoherentes sueños, pero que mientras los tenía parecían tan reales, tuvo uno donde Jace, Izzy, Max, sus padres le gritaban y se reían de él, luego otro donde los Hermanos Silenciosos venían a despojarlo de sus runas para vivir como un exiliado y al preguntarles por qué estos le respondían que la causa era su falta de criterio para vestirse, otro sueño le mostraba a Magnus vestido en la moda de la era victoriana terminando su relación por que Alec se negaba a tomar su café con azúcar, otro sueño estaba empezando cuando despertó abruptamente al ser sacudido por alguien.

Inmediatamente sacó una de sus cuchillas escondidas en su manga mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentar a un posible atacante.

-"Alec, Alec soy yo "- En ese momento el ojiazul vio a Magnus que había retrocedido un par de pasos con las manos ligeramente levantadas como señal de paz. Alec en seguida guardó sus armas y se acercó al brujo con una mirada confundida.

-"¿Magnus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Mirando el cielo negro añadió –"Debe ser entrada la noche y sabes que en estos sectores siempre hay demonios peligrosos" – Involuntariamente el cazador se preocupó y miro de arriba abajo al brujo para asegurarse que no estuviese herido.

El brujo miró incrédulamente al cazador

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?,¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?, ¡ buscándote por supuesto!" - Le contestó agitadamente y quizás un poco más alto de lo necesario.-"¡Son las 4 de la mañana!, ¡tus hermanos llegaron hace una hora a mi departamento aporreando la puerta, gritando que querían hablar contigo!

El joven abrió la boca para contestarle al brujo, pero ningún sonido salió de ahí. De todos modos no importaba porque Magnus seguía hablando. Aunque más calmamente, gracias al Ángel. Alec no se sentía capaz de recibir más gritos.

-"Cuando les dije que no estabas ahí y los dejé entrar al departamento se calmaron un poco, bueno todos menos tú hermano pequeño que no dejaba de llorar" – Él joven cazador de sombras miró al brujo preocupado- "Me explicaron lo que había pasado, o al menos lo que Max les explicó cuando llegaron al Instituto. Dijeron que cuando llegaron alrededor de las 2 de la mañana después de cazar escucharon como tus padres se peleaban a gritos y encontraron a Max llorando en su habitación" – El ojiazul cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Los eventos del día habían sido dolorosos para él, pero no podía soportar la idea de que su hermano pequeño tuviese que pasar por esos eventos traumatizantes por su culpa – "Max les dijo… las cosas que escuchó a tu madre gritarte y… "

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, y Alec dejó caer las lágrimas libremente y uno que otro sollozo. Sintió como Magnus lo rodeaba con sus brazos dándole su apoyo.

-"Por el Ángel" – Suspiró temblorosamente – "Lo único que pedía, que _deseaba_ era que Max no hubiese escuchado nada eso, no quería que tuviese esos recuerdos de su madre. Dios, debe estar traumatizado, y es todo por mi culpa".

-"Alexander, escúchame, nada de esto es tu culpa, Maryse debió haber pensado en su hijo menor, mierda, en todos sus hijos, incluyéndote, antes de decir esas cosas. Quiero que entiendas, que nada de lo que te dijo es verdad, no eres ninguna de esas cosas, eres una persona maravillosa ¿me escuchas?, ella no se merece los hijos que tiene " – El mayor se separó del ojiazul y tomó su rosto entre sus manos – "Tus hermanos estaban preocupados por ti, yo también me preocupé cuando llegue a la conclusión que probablemente estabas solo en un lugar abandonado como este, sabemos que no eres perfecto, pero también sabemos que no hay nada _malo _en ti. Tus hermanos te quieren y nada va a cambiar eso. Yo te amo y nada va a hacer que deje de sentir esto por ti" – El brujo besó al cazador dulcemente al principio y más apasionadamente después, como tratando de demostrar sus palabras a través de este acto.

Al terminar el beso, Alec no se separó del brujo. Se sentía seguro en sus brazos, y por alguna razón la temperatura corporal de Magnus no parecía afectada por el frío del ambiente.

-"Siento que mis hermanos no te dejaran dormir. No debieron ir a molestarte a estas horas" – Murmuró El ojiazul con su frente apoyada sobre el hombro de Magnus.

-"Eso no importa. De hecho, yo también hubiese pensado que estabas conmigo si fuese uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo?" – Magnus no quería sonar herido, pero era algo que se había estado preguntado desde que los Nefilim irrumpieron en su departamento.

Alec pestañeó. Una. Dos veces. Y se sonrojó.

-"La verdad… no lo pensé. Después del caos simplemente caminé hasta donde me llevaran mis pies, y realmente nunca se me ocurrió ir a tu departamento. No hubiese querido ser una molestia".

-"Alec, cariño, tu nunca eres una molestia, si no quisiera que fueses a verme, no te habría dado una llave del departamento ¿o no?"

-"Pero esto es distinto, no podría haber llegado y así como así y quedarme por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Eso sería aprovecharme terriblemente de ti".

-"Claro que no. No me importa que te quedes conmigo. Además… ahora mi departamento es como un mini refugio de Nefilims al parecer."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?- Después de unos segundo de silencio, la insinuación llegó al cerebro de Alec- "Oh".

-"La verdad es que supongo que siguen ahí. Por cierto, es un alivio que tengas ropa en mi departamento, así tenía con que buscarte. Después de hacer el hechizo les dije que esperaran y vine lo más rápido que pude" – Cuando vio que el menor iba a decir algo con una mirada preocupada, se apresuró en añadir – "No te preocupes, tengo habitaciones para todos… pero tu dormirás conmigo. Deja de verte tan preocupado, no pienso dejar que tú o tus hermanos vuelvan al Instituto si Maryse sigue en el mismo estado. No es saludable, especialmente para Max".

Con ese último comentario, el cazador se relajó, y aceptó que Magnus tenía razón.

Magnus abrió un portal, y en menos de 1 minuto ya estaban en medio del living del brujo.

-"¡Alec" – Dijeron tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Max corrió donde su hermano mayor, quien lo tomó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. El menor, que usualmente no le gustaba que lo trataran como si todavía fuese un bebé, no protestó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

-"Alec, estaba preocupado, mamá te gritó cosas muy crueles ¡Y eran mentiras! – Le dijo muy agitadamente, con nuevas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-"Shh, Max tranquilo, no pasa nada. Estoy bien" – Intentó tranquilizarlo.

El pequeño solo lo abrazó más fuerte, pero el ajetreo del día le estaba pasando cuenta y no tardó en quedarse dormido en los brazos de su hermano, finalmente tranquilo de verlo a salvo.

Alec miró a sus otros hermanos. Que por cierto todavía estaban cubiertos de mugre y sangre de demonio.

-"Lamento que se tuvieran que enterar así, pensaba decírselos después de contarle a nuestros padres pero… ".

Sorprendentemente fue Jace el que interrumpió al ojiazul y le habló con voz firme pero gentil a la vez.

-"No te preocupes por eso, creo que ya nos los esperábamos, yo por lo menos ya me había dado cuenta de que eras gay… y suponía que estabas saliendo con alguien, con todas las veces que desaparecías del Instituto" – Alec tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse luego de ese comentario.

-"Max y Jace tienen razón Alec"- Añadió Isabelle-"Nosotros ya lo presentíamos y nada de lo que dijo mamá es verdad. Yo sé... que la mayoría de las cosas que te dijo, tú las has pensado sobre ti mismo…"

-"¡¿Qué?! Alec no … " Era Jace interrumpiendo a su hermana y mirando tristemente a su parabatai.

-"Callate Jace"- Lo interrumpió esta a la vez – "Lo que estaba diciendo es que lo que ella dijo, aunque tú también lo pensaras, no es verdad. No hay nada mal contigo y si ella no se da cuenta de eso, entonces es su problema."

- "¿De verdad están bien con esto? ¿No les molesta? – Preguntó dudoso el mayor de los Lightwood.

-"¿Crees que estaríamos aquí si nos importara? Siempre serás nuestro hermano, pase lo que pase."

-"Ok, ahora que este tema ya está arreglado, sugiero que ustedes dos tomen una ducha. El baño es la primera puerta del pasillo, ahí hay toallas y ropa para que se cambien. La puerta de al frente es la habitación para ustedes. Lo siento Isabelle pero tendrás que compartir el dormitorio con tus hermanos" - Dijo cansadamente el brujo. Había sido un día muy largo.

Magnus acompañó a Alec a meter a Max en la cama. El ojiazul eligió la cama que estaba en el medio, y así hubiese _algo_ entre sus Izzy y Jace que evitara que se mataran en la mañana.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación del brujo, se pusieron sus pijamas en silencio, demasiado cansados para hablar. Se acurrucaron juntos en la cama dejando que sus mentes se apagaran lentamente.

Antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, Alec le echó un último vistazo a su novio, y no pudo evitar pensar que todo iba a estar bien. Mientras tuviese a ese brujo amante de la purpurina, todo iba a estar bien.


	6. La última solucion

Al otro día, o más tarde de ese mismo día debería decir (ya que se fueron a dormir alrededor de las 5 am) por alguna extraña razón todos los habitantes del departamento del brujo despertaron a la misma hora (2 PM), salieron de sus dormitorios al mismo tiempo y se sentaron sincronizadamente en la mesa de la cocina. Y extrañamente, una vez que todos estaban sentados, murmuraron al mismo tiempo, y con el mismo tono cansado:

"Buenos días".

Pasaron algunos segundos. Parpadearon al mismo tiempo.

-"Esta bien, paren. Esto es demasiado bizarro. Incluso para mí" - Habló Jace, sacando a todos de ese trance comunitario.

Magnus resopló y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer una taza de café para todos, menos para el menor de los Lightwood, para el cual apareció un vaso de leche fría. Tomaron sus bebidas en silencio, aún medio dormidos. Finalmente se miraron entre todos.

-"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – Preguntó Isabelle.

-"¿Ir a casa…?" – Dijo dudosamente Jace.

-"No creo que se buena idea llegar así como así, ¿Por qué no llaman a Robert para saber cómo están las cosas allá?" – Les sugirió el brujo.

-"Yo lo llamo" – Dijo rápidamente Alec, que al ver las miradas extrañadas de los demás añadió – "¿Qué?, sigo siendo el hermano mayor después de todo y no creo que papá este muy feliz con que los tres hayan desaparecido del Instituto"

-"Dejamos una nota" – Dijo Jace orgulloso de haber tenido al idea antes de irse de su casa.

-"¿En serio?" – Preguntaron Max e Isabelle al mismo tiempo, mirando al rubio Cazador de Sombras. "¿Qué escribiste?" – Añadió Isabelle.

-"Puse: ´Nos vamos ´".

-"Directo" – Dijo Max riendo, con ese sonido característico de los niños pequeños. Todos sonrieron al ver que los acontecimientos del día anterior no habían dañado permanentemente al menor.

-"Esta bien, voy a llamar ahora" – Dijo Alec mientras salía de la cocina e iba al living para tener un poco de privacidad. Antes de salir alcanzó a escuchar a Magnus decir:

-"¡Gente!, creo que ya es hora de un desalmuerzo" – Dijo emocionadamente.

Silencio. Risas. Sonriendo Alec marcó el número de su padre.

_En la cocina_

-"¿Cómo sería eso?, no puedes mezclar el desayuno con el almuerzo" – Preguntó curiosamente Max. Isabelle y Jace solo estaban agradecidos de que el brujo intentara distraerlos a todos de la conversación que su hermano mayor estaba tenido ahora al teléfono.

-"¿No se puede eh?,¿Me estas desafiando?" – Contestó el brujo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los ojos brillando con locura.

_Oh por el Ángel _ pensaron Jace e Isabelle justo antes de que Magnus chasqueara los dedos y un montón de comida apareciera ante ellos.

Huevos revueltos con tocino y fideos, waffles bañados en salsa de pollo y champiñones, masa de pizza cubierta de manjar y frutillas, tostadas con manzana, tomate y zanahorias, y otras cosas que no se veían entre los montones.

-"Tengo que admitir… que esto no se ve nada mal" – Dijo Jace mientras tomaba un plato con waffles - "Aunque después de comer la comida de Izzy por tanto tiempo mi paladar se conforma con cualquier otra cosa"

La mencionada solo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras sacaba un plato con tostadas. Max mientras tanto sacaba un plato de cada uno con una mirada emocionada. "¡Esto es genial!, ya veo por qué a Alec le gusta estar contigo".

-"Bueno, de verdad espero que no esté conmigo solo por la comida" – Contestó el mayor sonriendo y para nada ofendido. Max se sonrojó y se apresuró en añadir.

-"N-no creo que solo esté contigo por la comida, ¡me imagino que debes ser bueno en muchas cosas!" - Dijo inocentemente. Los otros dos cazadores de sombras se atoraron con su comida e intentaban esconder su risa detrás de las toces. Magnus lo encontró tan tierno que no pudo evitar desordenarle el cabello con su mano.

-"¿Estas intentando quitarme a mi novio, Max?" – Preguntó divertido Alec, quien justo estaba entrando a la cocina cuando escuchó a su hermano pequeño.

-"Quitarle la pareja a otra persona es malo, o eso dijo Izzy" – Contestó el menor que ni se inmutó con la pregunta de su hermano mayor. Isabelle sonrió tristemente pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-"¿Por qué esa cara Izzy?" – Preguntó confundido Jace.

La joven ignoró la pregunta y la mirada de los demás y en cambio le preguntó a Alec:

-"¿Qué dijo papá?".

-"Creo que ya sabes una de las cosas que me dijo" – Le contestó el mayor con una mirada acusadora mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía. Isabelle no dijo nada y siguió comiendo con la mirada baja. Alec comenzó a hablar de nuevo – "Papá… me dijo varias cosas, mm, primero que todo Maryse se va a ir a vivir a Idris, piensa irse hoy en la tarde. No Jace, espera, déjame decir todo. Papá le pidió el divorcio porque, bueno, aparte de mí supongo, Maryse lo había estado engañando con otro Cazador de Sombras que vive en Idris, cosa que él ya sabía pero… ".

Notando que su novio estaba todavía alterado por la noticia que todavía no revelaba, Magnus se levantó de su asiento y puso las manos sobre los hombros del todavía sentado Alec, haciendo tranquilizantes círculos con las palmas de sus manos. El ojiazul le dirigió una agradecida sonrisa antes de continuar.

-"Entre los gritos de ayer Maryse admitió que la semana pasada descubrió que tenía dos meses de embarazo, pero como no sabía quién era el padre… decidió abortar".- Todos quedaron en silencio. Alec observaba atentamente a Max. Isabelle se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-"Pero como… que… ¿Cómo pudo?" – Dijo Jace incrédulo y un poco herido, después de todo, esa criatura también hubiese sido un hermano o hermana de él. Miró el rostro de Alec y luego el de Max, después el de Alec de nuevo. La expresión del rubio cambió a una de determinación y cansancio. – "Magnus, ¿podemos hablar… en privado?" – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El brujo abrió la boca para preguntarle a su novio si estaría bien, pero este ya se estaba levantando para ir donde Max, así que cerró la boca y se limitó a asentir suevamente. Él y el rubio Cazador de Sombras se dirigieron al rincón del apartamento más alejado de la cocina, donde el último tardó unos minutos en organizar sus ideas y hablar:

-"Lo que dijo Isabelle… que dijo Maryse…¿Es verdad?" – Ante la confundida mirada del mayor añadió – "¿Alec de verdad pensaba esas cosas de sí mismo?".

-"¿No lo habías notado?" – Le respondió irritado- "Creo que el único que no ha dañado su autoestima es Max…".

-"¿Es mi culpa?, ¿Son las cosas que le digo?. Pensé que él sabía que eran bromas" – Magnus nunca había visto a Jace así, ni siquiera pensaba que podría preocuparse de verdad por otra persona – "¡Yo sé lo que él hace!, ¡Yo sé que no ha matado ni un demonio por estar protegiéndonos y sacándonos de todos los problemas en los que nos metemos!"

-"Ah, pero Jace…¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?... Además eso es la punta del iceberg" – Magnus pensó un momento antes de continuar – "Cuando llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo, Alec comenzó a sentir celos de mis amigos más antiguos, al principio él decía- y yo le creí al comienzo- que era porque varios habían sido amantes míos en el pasado, pero después confesó que era porque no le gustaba saber tan poco de mi vida. Entonces hicimos un trato: Yo le contaría todo ya fuese relevante o insignificante, pero él tendría que hacer lo mismo"

El brujo le dio la espalda a su acompañante para que este no pudiese verle el rostro

"He vivido muchos años, pequeño Cazador. La gran mayoría de ellos han estado plagados de rechazo, sufrimiento y soledad. Me costó mucho sentirme cómodo en mi propia piel, pero yo siempre supe que tendría una eternidad para lograrlo. Cuando vi a Alexander fue… terriblemente contradictorio. Podía ver su carcasa, el exterior que él mismo creó en base a las opiniones que el resto tenía de él, pero también podía ver sus ojos, llenos de determinación y fuerza; pero también de miedo y soledad. Y esas mismas emociones cambiaban a otras rápidamente, como si el mismo no supiera que sentir. Tienes que entender que su forma de ser es el resultado del trato que tuvo toda su vida. Tienes que entender eso. Él me contó, entre muchas cosas, como cada vez que iban niños de su edad al Instituto estos solo lo buscaban para jugar o las niñas para coquetear después de que tus los hubieses rechazado. Como después prefería las clases teóricas de Hodge porque ningún instructor le prestaba atención, prefiriendo entrenarlos a ustedes que tenían un talento innato para el combate tradicional"

Magnus tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de contener las emociones que sentía al imaginar la pena de su novio.

-"Lo único que provocó esta situación con Maryse fue confirmar uno de los miedos más grandes de Alexander, y ahora mismo debe estar esperando que los otros que tiene también sean verdad. No tienes por qué cambiar tu forma de ser con él, eso sería demasiado falso, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle lo que piensas de él. Solo con que lo digas una vez bastará para que deje de preguntárselo."

-"... Me aseguraré de decirselo, intentaré remediar todo el daño que le hemos hecho en todo estos años."

-"Será un largo proceso..."

-"Lo sé, pero solo con el hecho de estar contigo Alec estará mucho mejor, o por lo menos eso espero brujo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, satisfechos con los planes sobre el futuro. Por que puede que no todo estuviese perfecto, pero aún tenían toda la familia que necesitaban y no quedaba más apoyarse incondicionalmente.

Despúes de todo, el futuro se veía bastante prometedor.

TheEnd.

*Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo de los lectores C:

Se valoran enormemente los reviews/comentarios. Saben que en puedo ver cuántas personas lo leen y me da pena cuando solo tengo un par de reviews :C por último díganme que no les gusto o porque no les gusto!, o lo que sea.

*PERDON por la demora, no tengo excusa (la verdad si, pero blablá [La principal es que empecé la universidad y estoy como loca estudiando jajaja


End file.
